He madurado, o eso dicen
by Queruso
Summary: luffy por fin a madurado después del la muerte de ace y todos lo notan en especial una chica pelinaranja
1. Chapter 1

Capitulo 1 : El reencuentro

han pasado 2 años desde que me separe de mis compañeros y hoy porfin los podre ver, han sido 2 largos años en donde la señorita Boa, y reighley me han enseñado mucho no solo de cosas de pelea si no tambien de muchas otras cosas.

?: me podria dar un poco sake porfavor

camarera: claro

?2: ta temprano y ya estas tomando

?: eso no te incunbe Nami

Nami: muy cierto, y que haces aqui Zoro

Zoro: esperar a todos

?3: Nami-swan

Nami: hola sanji como has estado

Sanji: muy triste porque estuve sin ti

Zoro: A callar sejitas

Sanji: calla tu marimo de mierda

?4: Pues nadamas se ven y enpiezan a pelear

Nami: Usopp! cuanto tiempo

?5: Parece que estan SUPER bien!

Usopp: Franky, que genial te ves!

Franky: Usopp parece que eres mas fuerte

Usopp: pues claro, Sanji por que estas sengrando como loco!

Zoro: pues solo estaba mirando mujeres y quedo haci

?6: UN MEDICO, NESECITAMOS UN MEDICO

Usopp: Tu eres medico chopper

Chopper: es cierto

?7: Jajaja, parese ser que todos siguen igual de divertidos

Nami: Robin, como has cambiado

Robin: Jajaja

?8: Mis ojos se saldral de sus cuencas de tanta belleza , Ah pero yo no tengo ojos yohohoho

Franky: Brook...

Brook: me enseñarian sus panties

Nami: ni locas

Brook: yohoho

reighley: parese ser que estan todos

Nami: raighley, sabes donde esta luffy

reighley: luffy esta esperandolos en el sunny

Nami: y como le fue

reighley: tendran que descubrirlo ustedes mismos, pero les advierto una cosa luffy no es el mismo

"en el barco"

luffy: perece ser que lla llegaron a la isla, shishishi pues los espero aqui- aunque espero no tarden porque me aburrire-

"en el bar"

Nami: pues vamonos porque debemos sarpar

Zoro: y ademas nuestro capitan no es muy paciente que digamos

y haci pasaron barios minutos hasta que llegaron al sunny todos estaban muy enpacientados por ver de nuevo su capitan

reighley: por fin llegamos

Todos: Luffy!

Luffy : lla voy

todos al ver la sonrisa de su capitan enpesaron a reir y y corrian hacia el barco, ya de serca todos pudieron ver algo diferente en su capitan, no sabian que era pero les parecio algo distonto a lo de siempre

luffy: pues ya que estamos todos, es hora de partir

Todos: Si!

Luffy: reighley mucas gracias por todo

reighley: de nada luffy y espero llagar a ver el dia en que te cinvierta en el rey de los piratas


	2. Capitulo 2

capitulo 2:

porfin todos en el barco se encontraban listor para partir pero luffy dijo algo que dejaria imprecionados a todos

luffy: Ya que todos estamos reunidos hay que dejar algo en claro, son la mejor tripulacion que puede haber encontrado, muy bien partamos hacia nuestro futuro.

Todos: claro

todos empesaron a hizar las belas y lebar el hancla, nami miraba cual seria el mejor rumbo, pero hayo un pequeño fallo que al capitan no le gustaria

Nami: Luffy perece ser que hay tres islas y las mas serca queda a 5 dias de viaje

Luffy: y la mas lejana

Nami: aproximadamente 10 dias, hacia cual nos dirijimos-aunque no se porque pregunto si se que elegira la de 5 dias-

Luffy: tomemos la de 10 dias

Todos: Eh!

Nami: estas seguro son diez dias

Luffy: si lo se

Zoro: pues lla dijo el capitan

Nami de acurdo pero luego no te retractes

Luffy: si claro

Esa misama noche luffy desperto de una pesadolla y salio a tomar aire fresco, en la guardia de vijia estaba Usopp que al ver a su capitan que se acercaba a las cabesa del sunny le llamo la atencion como estaba actuando. usopp se quedo observandolo, al observar mas detenida mente vio que luffy estaba llorando, al ver esto usopp vajo a donde su capitan

usopp: Que pasa Luffy por que lloras

Luffy: ah usopp no es nada solo que recorde momentos de mi niñes

Usopp: pero estas bien?

Luffy: si claro pero tu te vez cansado, vete a dormir yo vijilare no creo que recupere el sueño pronto

Usopp: de acurdo pero si te sientes cansado no dudes en despertarme para que cabiemos

Luffy: claro

y toda la noche sigio con tranquilidad. el primero en despertar fue sanji y exactamente despues usopp

Sanji: usopp hoy no te tocaba guardia

Usopp: si pero luffy me cambio y el se quedo vijilando

Ante tales palabras sanji corrio hacia la cocina y lo que encontro fue a un luffy tomando un cafe

Luffy: buenos dias sanji

Samji: nada de buenos dias, donde esta la comida

Luffy: que preguntas sanji pues en e refrigerador

Sanji que quedo sorprendido al ver qued no faltava nada en el refrigerador ni en la nevera, lo unici que faltava era el cafe y la azucar que luffy habia utilizado para su cafe

Sanji: oye luffy por que estas tomando cafe si a ti no te gusta

Luffy: no lo se se me antojo y lo prepare, dime sanji que aras de desallunar

Sanji: es una sorpresa para todos, es especial para mi Robin-chwan y mi Nami-swan

Luffy: shishishi

mientras en la habitacion de robin y nami parecia ser que lla estavan despiertas

Robin: Nami no cres que luffy esta actuando raro

Nami: de un subnormal como el pues claro, pero no me preocupo de seguro se dio cuenta de lo que hizo y se retractara por tomar el camino largo

Robin: no estaria tan segura porque lo vi muy seguro de esa desicion

Usopp: Nami, Robin hay algo que quiero decirles

Nami: Que?

Usopp: pues esta noche se desperto, estaba llorando y me sustitullo en la vijilancia, mejor comprueven que esta algo raro vallan a la cosina

"en la cocina"

Luffy: voy a despertar a los demas

Saniji: claro-que pasa con luffy despertar a todos?, el nunca quiere despertarlos porque dice que se comeran su carene

Nami: Sanji y luffy

Sanji: fue a despertar a todo

En eso todo se empiesa a mover

Luffy: Ataque enemigo


	3. Capitulo 3

Capitulo 3:

Luffy: Nos atacan

Franky: Todos a sus puestos

en ese mismo instante callo una bomba de umo que desmallo a toda la tripulacion excepto a chopper y zoro que estaban dentro de una habitacion. El barco que los atacaba era de piratas los cuales despues de desmallarlos abordaron el barco llevandose a las personas desmalladas, al ver esto zoro previno a chopper y suvieron al barco enemigo.

Todos despertaron atados, pero no estaban ni nami, ni robin.

Luffy: Sanji donde estamos donde estan los desmas

Sanji: no lo se yo al despertar solo vi a Brook, Franky, Usopp y Tu

"en otro lado del barco"

Nami: Quien eres y que quieres?

?: Soy Wads, y Las quiero a ustedes

Robin: Donde estan nuestros compañeros

Wads: Estan capturados

"Con Luffy y los demas"

Luffy: Franky puedes hacer algo con esta puerta

Franky: Lo siento no puedo no tengo energia

Usopp: Yo como El Valiente usopp abrire la pueta de un cabezaso

En el instante que usopp estaba por golpear la puerta Zoro del otro lado la corto

Luffy: increible usopp

Usopp: Jajaja No fue nada

Luffy: Zoro Como llegaste

Zoro: le dije a este que me trajera

Chopper: Yo no soy este

Luffy: No importa, vamos por Nami y Robin

Al llegar donde estaban Luffy partio la puerta de un golpe y vio a robin y nami en ropa interior, Nami llorando de miedo y Robi solamente temblando. Detras de ellas estaba el causante de todo

Luffy: Como te atrevez

Wads: No podras hacer nada

Luffy estaba tan enojado que su haky del rey dejo inconciente a todos, inclullendo a su tripulacion. Luffy llevo a todos a su barco y al causante de todo. Ya en el barco todos despertaron, Observaron a Luffy que estaba sentado en un barril y lo primero que dijo fue

Luffy: Chopper, trae todas tus medicinas y sigueme

Cahopper: claro

Chopper fue por sus medicionas y lo siguio asta una habitacion

Luffy: Todos excepto chopper tiene prohibido entrar a esta habitacion.

Chopper al entrar la habitacion dio un grito que asusto a toda la tripulacion, todos miraban con horror la habitacion por de fuera excepto zoro que habia observado todo. La razon por la cual chopper grito fue porque vio al hombre que los habia secuestrado complatamente golpeado casi asta morir, completamente incionciente

Chopper: Por que le hisiste esto luffy?

Luffy: curalo despues te explico

Chopper termino de curarlo y se quedo viendo a su capitan

Luffy: pues lo que paso fue, que lo traje al barco para hacerle unas preguntas, el se quedo viendome y comenzo a reir a lo cual no le di importancia, pero lo que dijo despues me hiso enfurecer

Chopper: Que dijo

Luffy: Pues el dijo no vas a preguntar de que me rio, a lo cual dije no, entonces comenzo a decir que se reia de quien no habia podido proteger a su hermano que de no ser por quien nos habia salvado Nami y Robin estarian Siendo Violadas por toda la tripulacion, y fue en ese instante que no pude contenerme y comenze a golpearlo con todas mis fuerzas, si no fuera porzoro que desperto el estaria completamente muerto

Chopper: Luffy. saves debes llorar para que saque lo que traes dentro, llora en el hombro de quien mas quieras pero haslo porque si no esos sentimientos se quedaran en ti y los sacaras en forma de ira por eso llora

Luffy: Muchas gracias Tomare ese consejo

"fuera de la habitacion"

Nami: Zoro que paso?

Zoro: por que me preguntas a mi?

Nami: pues porque cuando desperte tu ya estabas despierto por esos sospecho que sabes algo

Zoro: Luffy se los contara ese no es mi dever

"un rato mas tarde"

Luffy: hay algo que quiero contarles

Todo: Que pasa

Luffy: pues la razon por la cual no los dejo entrar a la habitacion

Y Luffy cmomenzo a explicar todo los mas imprecionados fueron Usopp y Nami, Usopp por lo que dijo que haria y nami por lo que hizo su caputan

Luffy: Bueno es todo. A Nami te quiero en la noche en la sala de vijilancia

Nami: Para que

Luffy: tu solo ven

 **Nota: Apartir de aqui va mas lenta la historia y la publicacion.**


	4. Capitulo 4

CAPITULO 4

.

.

Nota: voy a cambiar la forma de relato, y lamento la tardanza

.

.

A, Y Nami te quiero en la sala de vigilancia- decía Luffy con una sonrisa y se marcho rumbo a la habitación de hombres-antes de irme quiero hacerles una pregunta, ¿Qué hacemos con el tipo?- todos se quedaron observando a su capital, el primero en hablar fue Zoro-ponlo en una balsa con comida para una semana y que decida a donde irse-Luffy sonrío y dijo- Los que estén de acurdo levanten la mano- todos levantaron la mano expresando su aprobación a la propuesta de Zoro. Lo pusieron en una barca, le dejaron la comida y le dieron una brújula. Y los Mugiwaras partieron a la isla (si no recuerdan lean todo de nuevo).

Ya en la noche Nami como ordeno su capitán se dirigió a la sala de vigilancia en donde la esperaba con una sonrisa- se que tienes preguntas hazlas-Dijo con un semblante serio a lo que Nami comenzó con las preguntas-¿Por qué lo golpeaste?- simplemente estaba tan enfurecido que no pude controlarme-¿Qué hesité estos dos años?- Entrenar, aunque ahora que lo recuerdo tengo que darles algo que Rayleigh me dijo que les entregara a cada uno de ustedes-Luffy salió da la habitación y se dirigió a su cuarto de donde saco un paquete de cartas y comenzó a entregarlas a sus respectivos dueños empezando por Nami, luego Robín, Zoro, Sanji, Usopp, Brook, Franky, Chopper. Todos abrir las cartas y a leerlas

.

Para: Zoro

De: Rayleigh

Zoro eres el espadachín y vice capitán. no se que tipo de entrenamiento llevaste pero se que eres alguien en el que se pueda confiar, o eso dice Luffy. Zoro cuida de Luffy para que no haga locuras, el es fuerte pero es irresponsable, Ah madurado en estos 2 años, bueno eso creo por lo que es visto ah crecido, que no te engañe esa cara de idiota que tiene, porque de idiota solo tiene la cara, se que te as vuelto fuerte, apóyalo en sus decisiones, siempre y cuando no sean una locura. Luffy aunque no lo parezca esta aun sufriendo así que sigue a su lado, Es todo de mi parte.

Posdata: Observa la cara de la navegante cuando termine de leer su carta.

.

Para: Sanji

De: Rayleigh

Sanji eres el cocinero, se que eres fuerte pero por mi recomendación deja de ser tan mujeriego en batalla, ese es tu único defecto, esto es un concejo, no la golpees simplemente déjalas inconscientes de un solo golpe así no te sentirás culpable.

Posdata: Mira la cara de la navegante cuando termine de leer.

Para: Franky

De: Rayleigh

Franky eres el carpintero, y como tal tu objetivo es que el barco llegue hasta el One Piece y de regreso, cuida de el y también de que Luffy no locuras, son pocas las palabras que te dedico pero son las necesarias

Posdata: Mira la cara de Nami cuando termine de leer la carta

.

Para: Usopp

De: Rayleigh

Usopp eres el franco tirador, tu labor es proteger la espalda de tu capitán, para eso aun debes ser fuerte, superar tus miedos y adversidades que se te presenten y así poder ser el valiente que quieres ser. Cuida de las espalda de todos.

Posdata: Mira la cara de la navegante cuando termine de leer su carta.

.

Para: Chopper

De: Rayleigh

Chopper eres el medico algo fundamental para la banda, sin ti probable mente unos ya hubieran muerto, por lo tanto tu labor es hacer que todos estén vivos y sanos, cuidaras de ellos cuando terminen una batalla, que serán muchas hasta que lleguen a su objetivo, Cuida de todos.

Posdata: Observa la cara de la navegante cuando termine de leer su carta.

.

Para: Brook

De: Reyleigh

Brook, eres el músico por lo que tu eres la alegría y tristeza de la banda, eres el que acompañara los momentos y los mejoras con tu música.

Posdata: Mira la Cara de la navegante cuando termine de leer la carta.

.

Para: Robín

De: Rayleigh

Robín eres la arqueóloga, por lo tanto esto solo es un consejo, cuéntale todo a Luffy sobre le que investigues encontraras cosas horribles pero sigue y sobre todo confía en tu capitán

Posdata Mira la cara de la navegante cuando termines

Todos al terminar observaron a Nami y al observar su cara no pudieron aguantar sus ganas de reír, Su cara era de preocupación, enojo, felicidad, y sobre todo enojo


	5. Chapter 5

Capítulo 5

.

.

Lamento la espera

.

.

Para: Nami

De: Rayleigh

Nami espero estés bien te escribo esta carta para que te des una idea e lo que pasó en estos dos años. Primero Luffy a crecido y espero entiendas eso, porque el pirata que conocías a madurado para bien o para mal.

El es una persona fuerte y sincera pero el oculta sus sentimientos, oculta el hecho de que se siente culpable por la muerte de su hermano, que el creé que murió sola y absolutamente por su culpa, tras esa sonrisa está una cara de dolor, de sufrimiento y quiero que tu le ayudes a superarlo, quiero que lloré en tus hombros, que suelte lo que no a soltado

Ahora el a madurado pero sus sentimientos que? Dejando de lado lo de ace que sentimientos tiene, pues es fácil el es igual a cualquier otro ser humano(exceptuando en echó que es de goma) el se enamoró, de alguien. ¿Pero que es ese alguien? Pues esa respuesta la de ves de sacar tu misma

Y por cierto Luffy ha es todo un hombre echó y derecho tanto en sentido psicológico como físico si no crees esto pregúntale a Boa Hanckoc ella te informará los detalles por lo que me dijo a mi Luffy es una bestia incontrolable que no la dejó dormir en 2 noches, y las demás mujeres de la isla lo pueden cerciorar y verificar de que es cierto pero tú interpretarlo como queras.

Posdata: no golpee a Luffy por favor

Nami al leer esto tenía todo tipos de sentimiento pero lo que más e prestaba esta enojo por lo último que dijo Rayleigh. ¿Que detalles?, ¿porqué no la dejó dormir?, son el tipo de preguntas que se hacía a ella misma


End file.
